Fulfilling Dream Oneshot
by GeekInGlasses
Summary: With suport from Himawari, Doumeki finally makes his move on Watanuki.    "Why did I have that sort of dream?"  "They say dreams are a manifestation of a person's fantasies."  "Then I want that to happen?"


A/N: So after a long time I'm back with Yaoi~ :D

A HUGE thank you to my lovely beta Little Lady Lime, without her this story would of sucked in the wrong way ;)

Hope you guys like it and thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome =]

* * *

><p><p>

Watanuki sat snuggled up against Doumeki, a beautiful moonlit night surrounded them on the hill top and illuminated them in an almost godly glow. His arms wrapped around Doumeki in an intimate embrace.

"Doumeki, do you like me?" he asked the male who sat staring silently at the night sky.

"Yeah. Why?" Doumeki replied focusing his brown eyed gaze on Watanuki. His cheeks sprinkled with a light pink.

"Then show me." He whispered shyly while slowly bringing his face up to Doumeki's.

Doumeki stared at him for a moment before pulling him in for a kiss. Watanuki closed his eyes and brought his hands up and around Doumeki's neck, pulling himself closer to the other male. Doumeki tasted sweet and his lips were soft but firm as they locked in a passionate kiss. Watanuki let out a moan as Doumeki inserted his tongue inside his mouth and the kiss deepened. He felt an unbearable desire build up inside of him while wrapped securely in Doumeki's arms, a lust for more than a kiss.

"M-More." He gasped out while pulling back to catch his breath.

With a look of understanding Doumeki started nibbling at his neck while sliding a hand up Watanuki's shirt, pulling it up. Doumeki kissed his way over the soft flesh of his nipples; licking at them gently, causing Watanuki to let out a moan of pleasure as they became erect.

Watanuki's eyes shot open, his face flushed red from ear to ear with embarrassment. Using his elbows he gently propped himself up into a sitting position where he met eyes with a grinning Yuko at the foot of his bed.

"What sort of dream did I just have?" He uttered to himself confusion clear on his face while looking at Yuko.

"...Good Morning" He greeted out, a smile edged its way to the corners of his mouth, cheeks still pink from the forgotten dream.

"Good Morning" Yuko replied a wild smile present on her face.

"Had a nice dream?" His face flushed slightly from the details of the dream that came rushing back to his mind.

"Uh... y-yeah I guess" Watanuki admitted uncertainly. He then slowly lifted the white sheets and started to get up.

"Now then, let's make us some breakfast..." He smiled at Yuko, trying to change the subject.

"Wahhh!" A little voice cried as he went to stand and a small black figure rolled from his bed to the floor.

"You're horrible Watanuki! After Mokona went to the trouble of sleeping together with you and everything..." Mokona cried as Watanuki scooped him up into his arms.

"Ah sorry, sorry!" he apologized "I'll make you something nice for breakfast, okay?"

"I want banana pancakes!" Mokona blurted happily.

"Okay" Watanuki nodded, then turned his gaze "And Yuko-san, what would you like?"

A wide grin suddenly crossed her face. 

"BEE~~R!" She chirped out while pointing her index finger to her cheek.

"That's not even food at all!" He exclaimed-infuriated at another stupid request from the alcoholic woman.

"Ohohohoho" She laughed while waving a hand as she pranced out the door.

"You can't be drinking first thing in the morning!" He screamed after her

Watanuki headed off to school, carrying his bag and Bento boxes. He abruptly stopped and stared at the ground.

"Why did I have that sort of dream?" He said aloud.

"They say dreams are a manifestation of a person's fantasies." A familiar male voice sounded behind him. Watanuki turned around to see the black haired Doumeki standing there, staring at him in his usual apathetic way.

Watanuki reddened "Then I want that to happen?" he said staring at Doumeki wide eyed.

"Hmm?" Doumeki looked confusedly at him.

"Oh, here." He said while holding out the bag of lunch for Doumeki.

"Lunch, huh?" Doumeki muttered to himself while reaching for the bag.

"Doumeki," Watanuki called out before he could take the food from him.

"What?" The other male replied while diverting his eyes from the bag to Watanuki whose cheeks were dusted a light pink.

"The food I make...Do you like it?" He asked; turning his head away from Doumeki's gaze. Doumeki eyed the other while lost in thought.

"Yeah" He replied a little cautiously, not understanding the other male's thoughts.

Watanuki breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I see. Well that's fine then." He smiled with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Doumeki reached out and grabbed at his wrist in a tight hold.

"But...I like you more" He said, eyes boring into his; the situation becoming somewhat uneasy. Watanuki's eyes widened from the unexpected confession.

"W-What?" He stuttered out, not quite understanding what he meant by it, did he mean 'like' as in friend or something more? His heart quickened it's already erratic beating. Doumeki remained silent, brown eyes boring his, which irritated him a bit.

"Stop saying weird things, stupid!" Watanuki shouted while shaking Doumeki loose, remembering his dream vividly at that moment.

"Getting on as well as ever are we?" A voice chirped out at the sight of the two boys. Watanuki quickly spun around to look at the new arrival's direction.

"Himawari-chan!" he sung whilst quickly dismissing Doumeki.

"Hi guys" she greeted back which caused her to receive a small glare from Doumeki.

"And there's no way I'm getting along with this insolent guy!" Watanuki moaned at her while glaring evilly at the brooding Doumeki.

"Oh I made crab cream Korokke for lunch" Watanuki said proudly.

"Ah! I love crab cream Korokke!" Himawari exclaimed while clapping her hands together to show her appreciation.

"What about fried prawns?" Doumeki cut in, saying it as if it was stupid for them not to be in there.

"They're in there too!" Watanuki shouted while waving a hand angrily at him.

"You really do get along so well." Himawari chuckled at them.

"We do not!" Watanuki insisted, making an X with his arms to further emphasize his point.

"Ah, still no luck then huh, Doumeki-kun?" Himawari giggled while raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Watanuki curiously asked while watching the two exchange looks as they ignored him.

"He's too stupid." Doumeki replied with a barely visible scowl.

"Hahaha, well they do say love is blind." She laughed while swinging an arm around his shoulders

"I think you'll have to do it the hard way..." She advised mysteriously to Doumeki.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Watanuki shouted out while looking at the two with an aggravated expression on his face.

"You'll find out soon." Himawari cryptically replied while grinning deviously.

"Anyway, let's go or we'll be late!" She said as she began to walk on.

Watanuki looked at them with a mixture of worry and confusion visible on his face as he resumed walking.

_'What were they talking about?'_

School ended and Himawari had to stay for club activities to Watanuki's disappointment, so it was just him and Doumeki walking home together.

"Hey, you got work today?" Doumeki inquired casually.

"My names not hey! and I always have work." Watanuki snapped, irritated at being referred to as 'hey'.

"Oh and you know that book I lent you, I want it back so I can read it" Watanuki added.

"Huh? I haven't read it yet." Doumeki replied in a bored tone.

"What, you ask me to lend you a book and you haven't read it? If you won't read it then give it back!" He childishly complained to Doumeki.

"I haven't read it because I was busy. I'll read it tonight." He groaned in response while sighing in exasperation.

"If you're busy then don't ask to borrow books if you can't read them!" Watanuki stubbornly argued.

"Okay. I'll read them now so come to my house." Doumeki suggested calmly while glancing at a fuming Watanuki.

"Ugh, fine, but you better read it quickly." He grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the other teen.

[Doumeki's house]

Doumeki sat silently, reading the book intensely while Watanuki sat opposite looking absolutely uncomfortable in his spot. Watanuki was lost in his thoughts, wondering that if what he dreamed of was a fantasy of his, then did that mean that he liked Doumeki?. He shuffled over to Doumeki who looked at him suspiciously

"Yeah?" He asked warily at the shuffling teen.

"You said that dreams are a person's fantasies, if I dream about me and someone...um...doing it, does that mean that I like that person?" Watanuki asked while looking at the floor to avoid eye contact with Doumeki and while fiddling with his fingers nervously. Doumeki was silent and in a state of high amusement.

"I guess. Why, who did you dream about?" He said curiously while closing the book and resting it on his lap.

"None of your business!" Watanuki quickly snapped out defiantly while looking away from the other guy's direction.

"is it me?" Doumeki teasingly asked while smirking.

Watanuki went silent and his face turned a crimson upon hearing Doumeki's question. Doumeki's eyes widened in realization after seeing Watanuki's not-too-subtle reaction to his question.

"Me?" He mumbled to himself with disbelief.

Watanuki quickly nodded while blushing even more than he already was. His face would have made a tomato proud.

"So you dreamed about me and you?" Doumeki's smirk returned accompanied by a slight glitter in his eyes.

"Y-yes" Watanuki whispered shyly. "But it doesn't mean-" He quickly began to argue but was cut off by the sudden colliding of another person's warm lips against his. Watanuki's face once again turned scarlet from ear to ear as he tried to pull away.

"W-what are you doing?" He gasped as he managed to push the other boy away.

"Making your dream come true." Doumeki grinned with evil glint in his eye as he pounced on Watanuki, forcing him to be pinned to the hard wooden floor.

"Stop!" He protested attempting to push the bigger male off but to no avail.

Doumeki leaned in till he was face to face with the blushing Watanuki, giving a small smirk before sealing their lips together. Watanuki not knowing what to do and hoping it was just a part of his weird fantasy, closed his eyes tightly believing he would wake up soon. He gave a startled gasp as he felt Doumeki slide a hand up his shirt and massage his now hardened nipples, which allowed Doumeki to push his tongue inside his warm and moist cavern. Doumeki briskly tugged off Watanuki's shirt so that he laid half naked underneath him.

Watanuki felt Doumeki's erection against his thigh and twitched at the feel of it's hardness rubbing against him, although he didn't think it felt unpleasant. Doumeki pulled out of the kiss and slowly moved down, nipping at Watanuki's body as he went lower and lower over his chest and stopping at the top of his trouser line. He looked up to see Watanuki giving him an embarrassed and hesitant nod to continue. He pulled the smaller male's trousers and boxers off in one swift movement so he was now completely naked. The sight of the boy underneath him made him feel unbearably hot. Doumeki eyed the other boy's growing arousal before engulfing it with his mouth. Watanuki let out a moan at the new sensation as Doumeki began to pull away then suck it back into his mouth when he reached the tip of the member. He licked at the head in a circular motion; then down the length nipping at it gently as he went.

He twitched at Doumeki's touch and felt his stomach twist into knots as he was about to cum

"S..top" Watanuki said between gasps of air "I-I'm...cumm..ing" He panted out, Doumeki ignored him and carried on sensually licking at his erection. Watanuki's back arched like a bow as he felt the pleasure erupt through him and his whole body tightened, he felt the hot fluid gush from within him and into Doumeki's waiting mouth and to his surprise, the other swallowed the substance not even spilling a single drop. As soon as it ended, his whole body loosened and he sunk into back to the floor while feeling exhausted. He glanced down to see Doumeki licking his lips then give him a small grin.

"Nice." He teasingly said and pulled himself up for another kiss, Watanuki felt his face flush red.

"S-shut up." He stuttered out in embarrassment.

Doumeki smirked at him before gently kissing him again in his lips.

"This might hurt at first." He softly whispered into Watanuki's ear as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Hn?" Watanuki moaned dazedly, not quite understanding the statement.

Doumeki took two of his own fingers and placed them in his mouth coating them in a layer of saliva. He then pulled them out and slid his hand down Watanuki's body. He then slipped his two fingers into Watanuki's backside. Watanuki's eyes widened in shock from the unexpected intrusion.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked in panic, looking down to where Doumeki's hand was.

"I'm preparing you for intercourse." Doumeki said simply.

"Intercourse! Can t-two guys really do that?" Watanuki asked innocently.

"What do you think?" Doumeki said raising an eyebrow as he pushed his fingers in even deeper.

Watanuki bit his lower lip as he tried to suppress a scream, his cheeks dusted pink as he realized the answer to his question. Doumeki pushed his fingers in and out slowly, rubbing at the inside walls as he did and smirking as he watched Watanuki's reactions. He pulled the smaller male in for another kiss, stroking their tongues together and licking and tracing his tongue where ever he could reach. He moved his fingers around in a circular motion, probing for a certain spot.

"Ahhhh~" Watanuki suddenly cried out as Doumeki's fingers brushed against his prostate. Doumeki, highly amused at his reaction, aimed for the same spot again while expertly slipping in another finger. Watanuki immediately became erect once more.

"Do-doumeki put... put i-it in, please I-i need... you" Watanuki gasped out desperately for the larger male to satisfy him. 

"Hn? You sure?" Doumeki questioned, knowing it was a little too soon for him to go inside the other male 

"Yes!" He cried out, a tear escaping his eye. Doumeki obliged and removed his fingers then unfastened his trousers. Watanuki looked down and gaped at the large size of the bigger males arousal. _'Is it going to fit?'  
><em> 

Doumeki gently pushed the head of his member into Watanuki slowly so as not to hurt him. The smaller male closed his eyes and bit his lower lip at the feel of Doumeki's manhood entering him. 

"Does it hurt?" The older male questioned before going any further. Watanuki opened an eye upon hearing the worry laced question. 

"N-no, it feels good." Watanuki quickly lied so that the other male won't feel discouraged from continuing. Doumeki pulled the smaller male into another passionate kiss while continuing to push himself inside him. 

Once fully sheathed inside, Doumeki stopped and eyed Watanuki gently. He breathed out before resting his head in the crook of the younger male's neck 

"Doumeki, now w-what?" Watanuki timidly asked. 

"Hn, when you're ready, I'll move" The taller male replied. 

"Then...I'm ready" Watanuki whispered into his ear while stroking the other male's hair. Doumeki raised his head and stared at him for a moment before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Hold onto my shirt."

Doumeki pulled back slightly, slowly he started trusting in and out of Watanuki's tight entrance. Watanuki winced with each thrust but they grew less painful and more pleasurable as Doumeki carried on. 

Hot ragged pants began to escape both their mouths, their bodies becoming sticky with sweat as the trusting grew more intense. Watanuki moaned in synch with each thrust; face becoming uncontrollably red. Even Doumeki's face dusted a light shade of pink at Watanuki's erotic expressions. 

The smaller teen could feel the other getting harder and bigger with each movement inside of him. Doumeki found it even more pleasurable when Watanuki constricted his muscles, tightening around his shaft and practically sucking him in further greedily. Unable to control himself anymore, Doumeki grew more vigorous with his thrusts and started biting down at the smaller teen's shoulder. 

"Ah... Dou-umek-i... I can't – ung- hold out much... longer" Watanuki gasped, sinking his fingers into the large male's back. His own back slowly arching as he felt the same feeling beginning to course through him as before. 

"Me –pant- either." Doumeki's face was cringing slightly as he too began to feel the urge to cum. 

"I'm at my limit... I'm going to-!" He continued as he went to pull out, suddenly, Watanuki wrapped his legs around Doumeki, pulling him back in. 

"No... together. Inside.. I-I want to be one with Doumeki" Watanuki's whole body turned a heated red as he avoided Doumeki's heated gaze. The larger male leaned in to him slowly. 

"Okay..." He uttered as he kissed the smaller male tenderly. 

"Ah~!" Watanuki erotically cried out as Doumeki pushed in for the last time and the same hot sticky fluid erupted from both boys. 

Watanuki's body relaxed, releasing his grip on Doumeki. He simply layed there panting with his eyes closed. The larger male then slowly pulled out and slumped on the floor next to him. Both lay there silently for a while catching their breaths. Doumeki rolled over to face Watanuki and rested his head next to the smaller male's. For a minute he did nothing and Watanuki found his rhythmic breathing on his neck calming; he found himself contently smiling to himself. Doumeki, seeing this as he peered through his open eye leaded in closer and licked up the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down Watanuki's spine as well as a flush back to his face. 

"Wanna go another round?" Doumeki smirked as the smaller male looked at him with an incredulous expression. 

"No way, you pervert!" Watanuki pouted as he sat up and grabbed at his clothes. 

"Where's your bath? I don't want to go home like this." He continued, then walked off in the direction he was pointed to. Doumeki stayed on the floor then turned onto his back while chuckling to himself. 

-The next day- 

Watanuki awoke with his lower back aching like he'd fallen down some stairs or something of the sort. He rubbed it while grumbling curses about Doumeki, then looking up to see Yuko in his doorway. She grinned menacingly. 

"Feeling the aftermath of yesterday's event are we~?" She giggled childishly as she swayed away. Watanuki Just sat there too embarrassed to make a comeback. He pulled himself up and carried on as usual brushing off Yuko's comment. 

He left carrying the usual, school bag and Bento. It somehow seemed a lot more troublesome to carry them when his lower back hurt. He cursed Doumeki in his head some more. 

"Hey." As if on cue, Doumeki strolled up to Watanuki who flushed at little in his presence.

"Don't 'hey' me and you carry these!" He yelled out whilst flustering as he shoved the two bags at the bigger male, who took them unquestioningly. 

"Oh~ I see you boys are as friendly as ever" Himawari chirped as she pranced up to the two. 

"Good morning Himawari-chan!" Watanuki smiled before returning to holding his back like an old man would. 

"Morning." She quickly replied before turning her attention to Doumeki who looked at her curiously. 

"So~?" She grinned, nudging him with her elbow. 

"So, what?" Doumeki questioned obliviously. Himawari gritted her teeth a little at him then turned to Watanuki who was still mumbling and rubbing his back. 

"Did you and Doumeki do it or not?" She bluntly asked. Watanuki's ear prickled while his face turned scarlet. 

"W-wwwwwwah?" He stuttered, wide eyed. Himawari stared for a second. 

"Did. You. Have. Sex!" She exclaimed while making random vigorous hand gestures. 

"Ah...uh...well...uh-" Watanuki began to sweat a little as he fiddled with a button on his uniform top. 

"Yeah." Doumeki answered nonchalantly, receiving an embarrassed glare from Watanuki.

"Really? So you two are officially a couple now, huh?" Himawari clapped happily, as she ignored any attempt of protest from Watanuki. 

"So Doumeki, you have to tell me _ALL _the details!" She continued linking arms with Doumeki and speeding up their walking pace. 

"W-wait, Doumeki don't tell her a thing! If you do I'll...I'll- I don't know! Just get back here!" Watanuki called as he tried to catch up with the two, holding his lower back and frantically swinging his other arm around. Doumeki turned back and stared at him for a second before facing Himawari and smirking deviously. 

"Well for one thing, he sure is **erotic.**_"_


End file.
